


Herbs and Blood

by Pastel_Mint_Boy



Series: Daniel the Witch [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assault, Beast!Vlad, Cat Calling, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fantasy, First Kiss, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Other, Slow Burn, Soft!Vlad, Witch - Freeform, Witch!Danny, witch prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Mint_Boy/pseuds/Pastel_Mint_Boy
Summary: Daniel's tired of this beast following his every move, from the forest, to the town and even at his hut. Can't he just grow plants and sell his potions in peace without being attacked. Well, if he was being honest, the beast wasn't attacking him, so he allows them to stay. But Daniel doesn't know what they wants in the first place except to be with him.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Daniel the Witch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764397
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Herbs and Blood

Daniel finishes wrapping himself of new bandages before putting the soiled ones into the basin to be washed. Then standing up, he walks away with tools. He'd have to be a lot more careful with walking, how was he to know that the floor of that particular part of the forest was lined with scraggly rocks? The answer was he didn't. Not that it mattered anymore. It was late at night and he had to attend to his chores. Trim and water his plants then collect herbs from the nearby forest lands he lived on. Luckily one of the many perks of being out this far from civilization was that at night he was nearly invisible. Nobody dared to roam the forest this late. 

Daniel hums softly as he uses the tree to carefully slide down, sitting his basket next to him and beginning to pick the herbs he needs. It was nice to have everything in his own garden, but sometimes, like these Marigolds were better picked straight out of the forest versus growing them himself. Most wouldn’t see the difference and granted they would work for their intended purpose, but there was something more special about them being out here and he could feel it. 

“Little Maribelle. It has been quite some time…” Comes a deep gravelly voice that breaks the peaceful silence. It contrasts so much with the serenity that it startles the witch from his tasks, making him grimace in pain as a result. 

“Goodness…” Daniel sighs dramatically, “What can I do for you Mr. Masters? And please, my name is Daniel.” 

His eyes slowly glance over to the tall figure shrouded in darkness and while most of their silhouette is unrecognizable, the piercing golden eyes are as clear as day. Those bright pearly jagged teeth croon as the figure grins menacingly. 

“Nothing, unless I can do something for you, Little Maribelle.” The figure stalks closer, “You reek of human, dear witch.”

“I come into contact with humans daily Mr. Masters, you know this.” Daniel frowns, shifting onto his toes, flattening his skirt down to the earth. This new positions burns the underside of his feet, making him wince slightly but if he needed to bolt, this was his best shot. As he picks up his basket, he slowly tips, shuffling away. He’s smarter not to run but also leaving in general would be the wisest choice. 

Not that the beast allows that to happen as he rounds the boy, having Daniel’s back press into the tree. It circles the witch slowly and menacingly, like it would its prey. 

“Oh? But this smells different Little Maribelle… The human’s pungence is stronger than your own. Care to explain?” The beast teases, eyeing the boy out of amusement. The beast would have to compliment, despite absolutely having the right to fear him, Daniel stays calm to the best of his abilities. 

“I care not. I have to go Mr. Masters, so if there isn’t anything you need-”

“You’re quite impatient.”

“You _prattle_ too long.” The witch corrects, furrowing his brows in response.

The beast chuckles again, now coming face to face with the small boy. The beast has to hunch slightly to be able to stay at the level, mocking the witch’s height. But Daniel doesn’t let it bother him, he holds his strong expression. His grip on his basket tightens and his eyes lock with the foreign orbs. 

“Why do you service humans, dear? All they do is use you and then they stab you in the back.”

“And you’re _so_ much better Mr. Masters…”

“I _am_ better. I do not stab in the back, I bite heads off. And for you Little Maribelle, I would never do such a thing.” It moves it’s face closer, only inches from Daniel’s and puffs air, blowing the boy’s fringe out of his face. The witch stifles slightly but eyes never break contact. Mr. Masters continues, “I do not understand why you help humans, I probably never will. But do know that I will always be there to protect you.”

Daniel sighs softly, casting his gaze away, “Of course Mr. Masters… I’ll take that to heart. Now _please_ , I must leave.”

“Yes, I wouldn’t want to keep you away from your humans… And please be wary of the evils of the night. Next time it probably won’t be _me_ you see.”

  
  


It is true what the beast tells Daniel because the next time they meet, the boy is readying himself for his travels. Mr. Masters pokes his head into the small hut, letting out a displeased huff of air and startling the living daylights out of the little witch. It makes the beast let out a noise akin to a laughter, deep and gravel sounding.

“Must you do that!?” Daniel hisses, holding his chest in fear his heart might just leap out. “What are you even doing here?”

The beast makes a low purring noise, ignoring the question, “I know that you’re heading for the kingdom. Do you think that is a wise decision?”

Daniel furrows his brows, scoffing, “That is none of your business.”

The Masters growls slightly under their breath before continuing, “Maybe not… But you know what they do to your kind, little Maribelle… I thought you learned your lesson the first time…”

The little witch tightens the laces of his shirt, furrowing his brows in thought. Yes. Of course he knew his lesson. But this time he was prepared for his travels, he made sure of this thrice the amount of times. Debated his plans heavily before even preparing. Even so, with the best outcomes in his heart, in his mind he knew the worst could happen. He planned for such occasions as well. 

“I will not be indulging you Mr. Masters…” He grabs his satchel, wrapping it around his form. “If I’m to be there by daylight, I have to leave now…” Daniel waits for the beast to back away from the window, knowing the boy wouldn’t leave his hut otherwise. 

Even as he steps out of his home, he grabs his cane of herbs just in case he needed to ward off any unkind soul, pulling the cloak closed. “I will be back, how about you stay and protect the hut ..?” Daniel watches the beast settle down, casually hitting its tail against the ground. It’s gaze lingers on the boy as though it was ready to pounce any moment. 

Mr Masters speaks, “I could entertain the idea… Be safe on your journey, I certainly wouldn’t want to be right.”

Daniel rolls his eyes, ignoring the sarcasm,“I will see you soon Mr. Masters.”

“Remember, I will always protect you…” 

The witch huffs, making his way along the trail through the forest. Sure, Mr Masters would. He always preached about the boy having to be safe, which, granted not the safest person, did his best to stay out of trouble. He never really needed the beast's help and honestly, probably not something he was keen on receiving. Even still, if somehow he needed it, it was a weird comfort to have. 

Knowing the beast, he’d probably laugh in his face before finally helping him. They would probably brag and he would never hear the end of it. Daniel sighs, “That darn beast will never leave me alone…”

He breathes an air of relief when he reaches the kingdom side, being able to set up shop and sell the majority of his potions with ease. After selling the last batch of potions, Danny counts over his gold coins before packing them up. Maybe he would buy seeds to set up for the next harvest.

He walks through the town, humming softly to himself. If harvest was to be good this year, getting started this early would be a must. Winter times were harsh. And now that he thought about it, maybe buying a chicken or two would also be helpful. Daniel sighs, tallying up his list. So much for saving up his money.

Well, no time like the present.

And Daniel would have to have been a mad man to think he would be left unbothered.

“And what do we have here?” Comes a rough voice as Daniel passes by, he tries to keep his gaze down- even though he does see the man out the corner of his eye- and move quickly. Nearly whipped around as his arm gripped, “I was speaking to you, dear maiden.” The man teases, forcing Daniel to spin by the grip on his arm. 

The witch furrows his brows, and in his haste, snatches his wrist away. Finally getting a good look, it's the king's men, all of them are knights actually. A group of three, there are two other men who are laughing at their friend’s antics as well at Daniel’s response. 

He’s not sure if he should say anything and instead he tries to escape once more. Just like before he is pushed, forcefully right in the middle of the three. “I’ve never seen such a feisty maiden before.” Another knight sneered, reaching in to caress the witch’s cheek. 

“I mean no harm…” Daniel hisses quietly, “But I need to leave.”

“Oh come now, you aren’t needed anywhere at the moment with us around. We promise we'll take care of you.” The knights round him, teasing and laughing despite Daniel defending and pushing the persistent men away. What comes of the rough housing is the hood of the boy’s cloak falls and what was ‘fun’ turns into rough housing. 

“You pick them, huh? Isn’t he so pretty?”

“I'm uncertain about you two, but I could work with _this_.” Hands grab at Daniel’s waist, gripping them and roughly pulls him until Daniel backside is against the man. It earns a yelp, a struggle and a slap. One that’s loud and deafening, all the color drains from the witch's face. As soon as it happens, Daniel scurries away with eyes widened in fear and instant regret. The look in the men’s eyes scream for him to run, especially as they brandish their swords. 

In that moment the world feels like it’s spinning, the way it rumbles under his bare feet. At first he thought he was passing out. Until seeing how the men before him also struggled to stay grounded. Daniel slaps his hands against his ears as he tries his hardest to block out the disorienting howl that follows. It’s garbled, making his head swim and sick to his stomach. It's not long until his vision goes blurry. 

“Little Maribelle…” 

Daniel stirs, his vision bleary as he hears the familiar voice. He can’t move, the pain in his sides is unbearable to even attempt it. But even still as he lays there, he eventually moves his hands about to feel his surroundings. It’s soft, very warm and…

Daniel yelps as he sits up, searing pain makes his body tremble and a strained cry escapes him, forcing him to lay down. Now completely exhausted the energy to do so, he lays back down. There’s a snort and whatever he was laying on carefully curls around him. Daniel finally pries his eyes open enough so that he can see, but it’s so dark wherever he's at, there’s no point.

“M-Mr. Masters?”

“Yes, my dear…”

“Am I dying…?”

“Of course not, my dear… You are merely injured…”

Daniel sighs, eyes shutting slowly. “You were honest in your promises…”

The beast is silent before moving a large deformed hand on Daniel’s chest. It’s heavy but with how the beast handles the witch, there’s no pressure added to his small frame. Unbeknownst to the witch, he had been laying on the beast’s side, where it’s heart was beating like a drum. But that doesn’t bother the boy, he listens to it as if it’s talking to him. 

The beast gently nudges the tattered clothing out the way with its snout and almost apologetically laps at the boy’s wounds, cleaning it free of dirt and other small debris. It’s slightly painful with the roughness of its tongue, but afterwards, the coolness of the beast’s saliva helps alleviate some of Daniel’s pain. Which leaves the boy surprised, yet very pleased. 

“Did I not tell you I would? You have no faith in me, dear.”

“You have crossed me before, do I not have the right?”

There’s a low growl, the beast is mildly offended. But not angry. It knows it’s betrayed the witch before, but those were different times. Right now, it was being genuine in its pursuit of helping Daniel. 

“Be honest Mr. Masters… What do you want with me..?” Daniel sighs. 

“I pursue what I want, you know this more than anything.”

“But why? Doesn’t it become tiresome?”

“Not if it has anything to do with you Little Maribelle. You are worth the chase.”

Daniel laughs softly. Genuinely and it’s so light and airy in sound that it makes the beast grunt in response. It likes it when Daniel is happy, but it also hears the strain in the boy’s voice. The pain that shoots down the witches sides makes sure of that. 

Mr. Masters gruffs, “Herbs..?”

“I do need them… If I do ever plan on walking again…”

“But now I have you…” It says childishly, huffing. 

“Not long if I die from my wounds.” 

There’s a small rumble and Daniel wonders if Mr. Masters is actually considering this. After all, what he just said was true, especially if Mr. Master’s was entertaining the idea of keeping him. It isn’t until there’s a grunt and shifting of the beast’s position, his tail slowly wrapping around the boy’s small frame, lifting him up carefully. Daniel finds himself being carefully laid down on pelts of fur and leaves. 

“Mr. Masters..?” The beast looks back at the injured witch, “Worry not, I’ll return soon…”

“But- You don’t know what herbs I need…” 

The witch is taken aback by the laughter that escapes the beast, “Have faith in me…”

Daniel hadn’t realized he fell asleep until he’s brushed with the warmth of fur and is soon engulfed in that heat. His eyes slowly flutter open and he grunts slightly, shifting to sit up, feeling Mr. Masters use their tail to help him up. 

“Oh…” Daniel is speechless with all the supplies that the wolf gathered that laid at his feet. He hears a growl that sounds more like a chuckle. Daniel speaks softly, “I guess you do what I need…”

As he gathers the herbs, he blinks curiously, “Did you get me a basin?” Deft fingers run themselves gingerly over the patterns ingrained in the sides. “It’s beautiful…” 

Mr. Masters puffs proudly, “It only makes sense to get you the best one…”

Daniel smiles fondly, “ I guess so…” 

He had to admit, Mr. Masters had known a lot of what he would need. He wouldn’t be surprised if the man watched him carefully, observing what he picked and brought him everything that he would need. It should have been an insight to something weird, creepy even, being watched like this. But, honestly, truly honestly, Daniel didn’t mind it as much. 

The beast watched him, he knew that. The beast openly said so, he totally believed it. Besides, when he’s able to apply the ointment to his reddened and slightly bloody gashes, he accepts that Mr. Masters wanted him to live at least. 

Even now, he feels the beast's eyes on him and he clears his throat, “It’ll take me a while to heal over, so I guess for now… I’ll have to stay in your company…” 

Mr. Masters lets out a deep rumble, resting its head on his paws. “Sleep…” 

The beast is pleased when Daniel listens to him, listening to the heaviness and slowness of the boy’s breathing. He grows to get used to this companionship. They always teased the witch about them always being around and for good reason. They _were_ always around. But to have Daniel mutually by their side, regardless of the situation that created it, makes the beast’s chest rumble in content.

Even as the days blur, Daniel stays put and falls into a routine of unwrapping and then rewrapping his bandages then falling asleep against the furnace of heat. In between those moments, Mr. Masters would go out and hunt down food for both Daniel and him. While grateful, the witch expressed only eating things cooked and so they ventured outdoors.

“You don’t have to stick by my side all the time…” Daniel half-heartedly complains while still holding onto the beast’s fur as they walk in front of the cooking pot. The beast doesn’t even humour him, instead as Daniel eases down, it rounds him, acting as a cushion for the witch to lean back against. “I am nearly healed…”

The beast blows a gust of air from its nose, sighing. “What are your plans then, little Maribelle?” 

“I don’t know… I had thought that maybe once I recover, I could go and collect items for the winter months…” He purses his lips, swallowing the sour taste, “I was not expecting that I’d enjoy being your company as long as I had been…” 

This piques the beast’s attention, they raise their head, catching the boy’s gaze. “I haven’t probably thank you either…” Daniel smiles warmly, tilting his head. “Thank you Mr. Masters for saving me…” 

Daniel flinches as the beast before him growls. He furrows his brows, thinking that maybe he should be offended. Of course, that was until there's a bright flash of light and then what lays before him is a pile of fur, heaps of it even. 

Daniel’s eyes widen, “M-Mr Masters?” He nervously reaches for the fur, shrieking out of terror as a hand grabs at his wrist. 

“Little Maribelle…” The mound groans, stunning the boy momentarily. 

“Mr. Masters?” Daniel wiggles his wrist, “Mr--” 

He squeals in surprise, falling over and hissing as the once mound of fur emerges a man. The man brazenly hovers over him, tilting his head and staring Daniel down with an intense gaze. He waits until the witch looks him in the eyes before his serious gaze turns soft before turning into amusement. 

“You did it, little Maribelle…” The man rasps, voice still as deep as before but now had the smoothness of butter, running their fingers down the boy’s side carefully. He grunts at the sight of their claws, “Sort of… But I am pleased nonetheless…”

“What are you going on about--” Daniel finally breaths, realizing that he was holding it. In front of him, or more like on top, was a very, _very_ handsome man, sharp icy blue eyes and chiseled jaw shrouded in long snowy locks of hair that would make Daniel flush if it was for the partially nude part that got him there first. “A-Ah, not that this is horribly unpleasant, but could you please…”

The man stops, blinking and looking down at what the witch gestures to and like clock work, sits up. Daniel clears his throat nervously, handing the man his cloak for some sort of decency. 

“A spell? Or I guess, more like a curse...” There’s a firm nod from the man as Daniel goes on, “And, you couldn’t say anything because of it.” 

He knows of it, only the strongest of witches could cast them. Though he never encountered someone who had it cast upon them. Apparently though, Daniel was able to break one unknowingly. He should feel somewhat proud of it as well. 

“Daniel…”

The boy blinks, snapping from his thoughts. “Wha-?’

“May I kiss you?”

That makes Daniel’s nose wrinkle, “You want to kiss _me_.” There’s an eager head nod, the man stares at him patiently. “Why?”

“Because, you have granted me the greatest wish. But I would like to show you how indebted to you I am.”

That sounded... Nice, Daniel nods, allowing the man to shift closer and despite all the warning bells going off in his head about how this was once the morbidly deformed beast. But the very same beast that saved him and helped him recover. _B_ _ut_ he didn’t know anything about them truly. 

Honestly, Daniel’s mind was swirling and yet, he doesn’t mind how that man lulled him closer and planted their lips askew. The witch indulges, parting his lips ever so slightly as Mr. Master prods them with his tongue. He grimaces slightly as the metallic tastes. Blood most likely. When the man pulls back, the pads of his fingers carefully caresses Daniel’s cheek. 

“There is a lot more to speak about… But now is probably not the time?” Mr. Master’s starts, lifting the boy into his grip, holding him carefully by the waist. “I have much to tell you, if you are willing to listen?”

Daniel huffs, “Yes... I guess…” He stops the man from carrying him, “But first, I must assume you have a name, other than Mr. Masters?”

The man smirks, “Vlad…”

Daniel raises an eyebrow, “Well Vlad, maybe we can go back to my home and get you actual clothes- Maybe tell me about how this happened along the way?” 

"Certainly, dear. I'd love to." Daniel yelps as Vlad lifts him up in one smooth motion, carrying him like a bride. It makes the smaller of the two flush, he would protest against this, but the throbbing of his sides hushes him. Instead he ends up groaning, hiding his face in the warmth of the man’s chest. 

This wasn’t too bad. Daniel could definitely handle this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! I'm imagining a world like Howl's Moving Castle with sprinkles of Red Riding Hood while writing this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story, If you want more stories like this let me know!
> 
> Also, have any idea/prompts, let me know!


End file.
